Avengers Truth or Dare
by abstract0118
Summary: The Avengers play what starts out as an innocent game of Truth or Dare. The events of that night lead to Anna, a newly powered Avenger, to go after Pietro when the game turns...interesting and they end up going clubbing. After that night, things between the two begin to change from harmless flirting to something more. Slow build...ish.
1. Chapter 1

**I completely forgot that I couldn't do polls on here or ask questions as I might get reported, so I'm changing it and doing an introduction to the story instead. The pairings will probably be Clintasha, Captainhill, Pietro and OC and Pepper and Tony. Someone mentioned including a homosexual couple. The only reason why I hadn't done one yet is because I didn't think I had the confidence too, being heterosexual myself, but if people want that, then I will try and write it, but I'm not giving any guarantees! Bucky will be with someone when he is brought into this, but I don't know who he will be with. NOTICE: THIS IS A SMALL CHAPTER COMPARED TO WHAT I WOULD USUALLY WRITE!**

Anna POV

Here we all were, sitting on the couch watching an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S because we had nothing better to do. I hadn't been with the Avengers very long, only a few months, but I had gotten used to spending my evenings resting after the long days of working out. I wasn't complaining about it. Working out with a bunch of supers was difficult, but I was slowly adjusting to it. It was now four weeks since the battle in Sokovia and I had been swept up by the Avengers to help form a team from the moment the battle ended. My power wasn't that exciting, not as exciting as the super speed that Pietro possessed or the powered...lighting...stuff that Thor had, even though he wasn't here anymore. Bruce and Thor said that they both needed to take care of themselves for a while, so that they could be 'more stable on the team'. At least, that's what Steve said, but I wouldn't question him. I leaned my head back against the sofa, my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

"You giving up on us, Frozen?" Stark asked and I bit back a growl at the billionaire. I hated the nickname. Just because I had powers like Elsa and my name was Anna didn't mean I had anything to do with that film. I didn't like the film, but I still knew the facts. Elsa has the ice, Anna doesn't. Simple as. I continued to lean back as I answered, my eyes shutting.

"1. Don't call me that. 2. I'm really tired." I replied, doing my best to not sound irritated with him.

"What? Is F.R.I.E.N.D.S not entertaining enough for you?" Clint scoffed, leaning back on the sofa he was sitting on next to Natasha. Whenever I saw Clint watching television, he was watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees, looking over at him. "Don't get me wrong, I like friends just as much as the next person, but I am physically and mentally tired." I replied, trying not to offend him and his favourite TV show.

"I know a way to wake you up." Pietro said, winking at me and wiggling his eyebrows. Oh...Pietro Maximoff. The things I wanted to do to that man. I would never actually do anything with him though. He flirted with everyone, including the agents who were in relationships, which caused uproar in the ranks occasionally. Fortunately for him, he could run away from any situation he was faced. Literally. Even though his comment was flippant, I felt my cheeks heat up from the suggestion.

"No, thank you." I replied, trying to sound disgusted as I silently thanking the room for having dark lighting. He shrugged and lifted his beer to his lips, taking a few gulps of it. As if would ever fancy me...

"I have an idea." Tony said, sticking up his hand to the sky like a child in primary school.

"This should be good." Natasha deadpanned, sipping some of her drink as she crossed one leg over the other. I noticed Clint's eyes flicker towards the assassins legs and I couldn't help but wonder whether the two of them had a 'thing' going on. Maybe they slept together between missions? That had been mentioned in the papers a few times. However, the media tend to blow things way out of proportion sometimes. The conversation was keeping me more awake than before, but I wouldn't mind going to bed early.

"Chillax Romanoff. Even you must've done this at some point in your life." he said, quickly downing the small amount of scotch he had left in his glass before clapping his hands together. "I suggest we play a game of truth or dare to stay awake for a little while longer." I glanced at my watch, noting that it was only ten past nine.

"Are you serious? Going back to high school games?" Rhodey asked before picking up a grape and throwing it into his mouth. Stark had arranged quite the feast for us to eat. As soon as I joined, Sam informed me that 'Friday Film Night' had been a tradition since the formation of the Avengers. Everybody in the Avengers team came to it, including Hill who seemed to be the organiser of everything, including the film night. She practically kept the Avengers from falling apart.

"C'mon, all of you must've played it and thought it was fun." Stark said, a grin on his face.

"I have never played 'Truth or Dare' before." Vision said, his hands clasped neatly over his lap.

"Me neither." Steve said, almost sounding annoyed. I had seen the photos of Steve before the serum and he had told me within the first week about his experience of changing into a super soldier, mentioning that he was often left out as a child and bullied. I ended up crying in-front of him, which was more embarrassing than I cared to admit. I got tear stains all over his shirt, but he didn't complain about it. He was too polite for that. I had gotten to know all of the Avengers pretty well, Thor and Banner being the exceptions as I had never actually met Banner and I saw Thor for two seconds at the facility before he disappeared into the sky. I had to get Natasha to explain that one to me. The one person that I was especially interested in was Pietro. He told me that he came back from the dead, which is a more than interesting line to start with. His body repaired itself when he was shot, apparently, which seemed to boost his ego according to his little sister. Wanda was so sweet, but I never wanted to get on her bad side, which was why I didn't flirt back when Pietro did. God knows what she would do to me. Pietro was hot, anyone with eyes could tell that, but he had a cute personality too. Angry, but cute at the same time. Sometimes I would look at him and think that he was about to boil over at any second, but other times I saw him smile and it made my stomach squirm with butterflies.

"I do not know what that is." Wanda asked, furrowing her eyebrows, an expression that Pietro had copied onto his face as well.

"Okay, so there are four people who haven't played Truth or Dare before, which means we are kinda obliged to play it." he said, looking over at Maria who would probably dictate whether it was a good idea or not. She pouted her lips, running the suggestion through he mind. I didn't see the problem with playing the game. I seemed innocent enough as long as things didn't get too dirty. After a few seconds, she sighed.

"Alright, but no one is breaking anything." she said as if she were giving into the billionaire, but she seemed to have a smile on her face too. My now tired mind had seemed to have woken up from the new idea.

"Let's have some fun..." Stark said as he picked up his glass to go and get some more alcohol. _I was in for an interesting night..._

 **Bucky will be included at some point, I just don't know when I'm going to bring him in. I am going to do different POV's, starting with Anna's. So, to clarify, she had the ability to ice things and has spent her life training with Coulson and the S.H.I.E.L.D team, though that backstory won't really come into it unless I think it is necessary.**

 **The polls and reviews have suggested Clint and Natasha to be together, so I am sorry Romanogers fans, but that is how it is going to be. If you follow my author's page, I will be doing Romanogers some point in the future!**

 **This chapter seemed to be a bit smuttier than I wanted to have it, but let's just roll with hit.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response to reviews:**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED IN THE CLINTASHA V. ROMANOGERS! I TOOK ALL OF YOUR VOTES INTO ACCOUNT!**

 **jdwest98 - Glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully, this will live up to your expectations :)**

 **lapetitefurie - I'm happy you thought it was cool :) Yeah, not too heated yet, but it will be soon!**

 ********IMPORTANT!********

 **Apologies, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I promise you that I will be updating more often. I have six stories on the go right now, so it's a lot of ask for, so I am giving you the choice.**

 **Would you rather have a large gap, so I can have time to write all the chapter and then have me post them every couple of days? Or would you rather have them every couple of weeks?**

 **I have so many exams, I gotta do a film for University over the next month, so it's stress city over here.**

 **Thank you for your continued support for this story. You're the best! Didn't get time to proof-read this, so please point out any mistakes if you can! ENJOY!**

"If you do not mind, I will not be playing the game with you."

"Vision..." Tony replied, disappointedly, throwing his hands up in the air. To be honest, I couldn't imagine Vision playing truth or dare with us, but I felt kind of sorry for leaving him out of the game. Vision stood up and said goodnight, followed by a couple of the others, leaving me, Pietro, Wanda, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Maria, Pepper and Clint to have some fun...hopefully.

"We gonna ask Bucky if he wants to play?" Wanda asked Steve. It was nice that she was taking an interest in the assassin and not trying to exclude him. However, he had only been in, what Steve called, 'The Safe Zone' for a week, were his readings had been absolutely normal and he was acting like James again.

"Maybe next time. He's probably asleep by now." I doubted that Bucky actually slept, but that was what Steve wanted people to believe and that is what we would accept. Wanda looked a little disappointed. She had been working to help recover his memories for a while, so they had a strong bond.

"JARVIS, lower the table!" Tony said, going to sit on the floor. We all followed suit, sitting down around the table. We looked a bit odd like we could've been about to begin a seance.

"You got a bottle to spin?" Maria asked as we sat on the floor. It was wooden and a little uncomfortable, but we grabbed pillows from the sofas and chairs. As I reached up to get a pillow from the sofa opposite, I noticed Pietro's eyes glancing over my figure a little. I couldn't tell what he was looking at precisely because he didn't give anything away. Usually, he kept his emotions close to the surface, overtly showing how he felt, but I couldn't seem to get a read on him. It was uncomfortable for me for some reason.

His eyes shot up to mine and I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to understand what was going on in his head. He let his lips quirk up for the briefest second before he turned back to face the others. I was on the opposite side of the table to him, sandwiched to Wanda and Steve. I was going to be very angry if he was checking me out as I didn't have much respect for the man.

"That's a very good point!" Tony said, getting up and quickly rushing to the kitchen. I sat back down next to Wanda who was staring at the door Tony had gone through.

"A bottle? What kind of game is this?" Wanda asked, looking slightly alarmed at the need to include a bottle in the game. I giggled slightly and placed my hand on her forearm. The witch often worried about things that she didn't need to. It was odd to think that Pietro was so worried about Wanda, whereas, she was a little more lenient with him. He was very protective of his younger sister, that was clear to see.

"Don't worry. All you do is spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to ask them a question or give them a dare. Does that make sense?" I said, inwardly questioning how she had a childhood without truth or dare being involved. Then again, she didn't really have a childhood. I pushed the dark thought out of my mind and focused on what was going on in the room.

"Got it!" Stark said, coming back over with a tray. I couldn't quite see it contents, but I was pretty sure I saw some shot glasses on it. I didn't like alcohol that much, but I could deal with shots. I found them quite nice when mixed with coke. When he placed the tray on the table, I noticed that the shot was mixed - YES! Stark did these amazing drinks that had just the right amount of coke and vodka, but in a single shot.

"Bottoms up, everyone." the billionaire announced as we took the shot glasses and downed them in one. Clint hissed, his partner laughing at his weak reaction to the drink. The woman in question knocked the drink down like it was water, much like Tony. From the papers, and from what I had seen with my own eyes, he drank alcohol practically on the hour, every hour.

Steve was similar, but it was because of his super soldier serum, not from consuming a lot of alcohol. Wanda choked a little and Pietro laughed at her reaction. I didn't even see the male Sokovian drink his shot, only the blue trail left behind from where he had taken it so quickly. Pepper, Maria and I had the same reaction, wincing only slightly at the beverage, but not making an awful fuss about it.

"Gotta love shots!" Tony said, slamming his shot glass down on a side table. There were two vodka bottles on the table, one of them empty from having been poured into our shot glasses, and the other for more drinking later in the night, I guessed. "One empty bottle," he said, putting the empty one on its side in the middle. "Anyone wants a top-up, just take the other bottle and do it."

Natasha picked up the full bottle immediately, opened the lid and poured another shot for herself. She turned to Clint and he shook his head, saying that he had had enough already. Natasha's head tilted and he rolled his eyes, holding out his glass for her to pour some more in. They were a funny pair.

"Right!" Tony announced, rubbing his hands together. "I go first as I chose the game," he said, smugly, reaching out to spin the bottle round. I leant my head against Wanda's shoulder as I watched the bottle spin. I could smell the vodka on my breath, hardly any coke having been added to it. It made me want more. I reached for the bottle but fell forward when it was swiped away from me.

"Pietro!" I shouted, noticing the blue mist that was left behind. I looked up and saw him drinking straight from the bottle. "Hey!" I stood up and reached for the bottle. He just turned away and continued, but I jumped on his back, trying to get the bottle from him. When I got hold of his arm, I started letting the cool touch of my powers rise on my skin, causing him to shiver slightly. As they grew stronger, he took the bottle away from his lips and gave in.

"Alright, alright. You can have your alcohol back, little lady." he said, bending down slightly so I could slide off his back. When he turned around, he gave a gesture as if to say 'take it'. I put my arm forward, but as soon as I did, he lifted the bottle a little higher.

"Pietro..." I warned him, playfully glaring at him as he stood there with his smug face.

"Just take it out of my hand. It's as easy as that." he replied, tauntingly. I hated his arrogant ass sometimes, but it was such a nice ass. _Not the time to be think of that, Anna._

I heard a couple of the others laughing as I stepped forward, closer towards him, my body slightly touching his. My hand went for the bottle, but he raised it just the tiniest bit higher so that it was out of my reach. I groaned and went onto my tiptoes, my face levelling with his. I refused to make eye-contact, but the hot breath against my cheeks was so distracting. I focused on the bottle, stretching my fingers out to reach it.

"Why don't you just stop trying?" he whispered. I knew his eyes were on me, which was what was so irritating. I couldn't help but look at him.

"What do I have to do to make you give it to me?" The subtle slant of my lips let him know that I was talking dirty, which he seemed to like. His eyes darkened slightly and I noticed his eyes flutter down to my lips before hooking themselves back on my eyes. I couldn't stop staring at him, which I knew was a problem. I also knew that I could easily get one of the others to come over her and get the bottle for me, however, I was enjoying our little game.

"Kiss me." I hadn't expected such a demanding order from him, but it seemed to be a little bit surprising to him as well. Neither of us could believe that he had actually uttered those words. Regardless, I very slowly went forward, our noses touching slightly. My arms slowly, and agonisingly, pushed themselves up to his stomach and towards his shoulders, wrapping my forearms around the back of his head. His empty hand followed the lead of my arms and went around my back, pulling me closer to him, my breasts pressing up against his defined chest. As much as I didn't want to, I kept my eyes opening, watching as his close as our noses went either side of each other, waiting for the perfect opportunity to-

"HEY!" he shouted as I swept the bottle from his hand before he could get the chance to kiss me.

"No one gives me orders." I replied, taking my seat back next to Wanda who was struggling to keep herself from giggling. I looked at the others, Natasha being one of the people who looked impressed with how I dealt with it. I poured myself a shot as Pietro came and sat on the opposite side of the table, back where he was supposed to be.

"The fun's already started and we haven't even finished the first round. As I said, Cap..." Tony said, turning his head dramatically to look at a red-faced Steve. "Are you or are you not a virgin?"

"Woah, we've really started on the heavy stuff, haven't we?" I said, laughing to myself, before taking the shot I had poured. When I put it down, I saw Pietro looking towards the ground, pretty grimly actually. Wondering what the matter was, I turned to Wanda.

"What's up with Pietro?" I asked her, keeping my voice low so that no one would hear me. Everybody's attention was on Steve, who was failing to answer his question. To be honest, I wanted to hear the answer, but I was more concerned about Pietro.

She looked at him for a second and then frowned. I could tell that she was also just as curious to find out what was wrong. Her eyes glowed red for a moment as she stared at him, then returned to her original brown colour. I raised an eyebrow at her as she turned to me, a concerned expression on her face. "What?" I asked, still in a whisper, trying not to show how eager I was to know the problem.

"He's angry...at you." she answered. Oh...I didn't see that one coming, as Pietro would often say. I was so confused. Why would he be angry at me? It couldn't have been because of the almost kiss, could it? I didn't realise that _that_ might be the thing that would annoy him. I was just messing around.

"Do you know why?" I asked, hoping that in some sense, she didn't know why. I didn't want her to tell me how Pietro was annoyed at me for betrayed his friendship. But he did close his eyes and go in to kiss me as if it were genuine. It didn't make any sense. I hoped that I hadn't just ruined our relationship because that could put us in an awkward position for field work. That was such a stupid move I made...

Wanda looked unwilling to tell me, but she did open her mouth to say something before she could speak the word 'Wanda!' was coming from everyone's lips. I looked at the table to notice that the bottle had chosen her. _Shit._ She wouldn't be able to explain why he was so angry.

"Hang on a second, I didn't hear whether Steve was a virgin or not." I complained, wanting to know the Captain's dirty secret for quite a while. I had asked him in the past, but he always shied away from the question. Steve, who was now taking another shot, still had a red face, but Tony was laughing. It all felt a bit mean, but I didn't mind I was going to find out whether Steve had 'done the deed' or not.

"What do you think? Of course, he hasn't." Tony answered and I glared at him, annoyed about how he phrased it. Steve actually looked a little hurt by Tony's words and I think I would be too.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I think I would rather be Steve than be someone who's slept with the half of NY." Everyone burst into giggles, even Pepper who was being looked at disapprovingly by Tony. I even saw a smile on Pietro's face, looking at me in the same proud sense that Steve was, except Pietro held my gaze for a lot longer, not that anyone else noticed. Steve shouldn't have felt embarrassed to admit he was a virgin. He was just waiting for the right person.

"Back to the game!" Wanda stated, turning her head to Steve. "I pick truth."

Steve bit his lip slightly, trying to think of something that would be good enough for the game's standards. Suddenly, I felt a wave of something wash over me and looked around the room to see if anyone else felt it. "Woah..." I said, blinking to try and get the fuzziness away from my vision. "What's going on?"

"Ooooohhh, yeah. Forgot to say that it's Asgardian alcohol, so it might be a little bit stronger." Tony informed me. _Oh, brilliant._ I didn't plan on getting pissed that night, but I guessed that it was going to. Perhaps I was pissed in that moment and didn't even know it...who knew?

"Thanks for telling me before I had it." Maria said, sarcastically, her words slurring slightly. Steve huffed a laugh at her drunk nature and Hill slapped him on the arm for it, not meaning anything by it. She stuck her tongue out afterwards and he laughed at her. They would be a cute couple actually.

"Anyway, back to the game. Something that we keep trying to do and failing." Steve said, making the chuckle to themselves. As Steve went on to say his question, I locked eyes with Pietro who obviously seemed to be dealing with the full effect of the alcohol, having drunk a lot of it. Even though his system burned the alcohol quickly, he was sure to feel the same effects that I did. "How many people have you slept with?"

"Oh, damn, didn't expect you to ask such a dangerous question, Cap." Clint chipped in, nearly falling on the floor, but only managing to sit up straight with Natasha's help.

"I'm feeling really weird." he said, eyes closing and then opening again very slowly. "Was it not the right thing to ask?" he asked Wanda, looking slightly concerned as to whether he had offended her or not.

She shook her head and smiled. "It's fine, I didn't expect anything less after what Tony asked you." The billionaire laughed to himself, Pepper's head placed on his shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I was completely drunk, more like tipsy, but the problem was that it all happened so quickly that it was a really odd experience. Next time, I would take the shots slowly. "And to answer your question, five."

"FIVE?" Pietro asked, sounding slightly outraged at the answer of it. He almost looked hurt by the answer. "You've slept with four people?"

Wanda frowned at her brother. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing."

Pietro huffed and shook his head. I could feel Wanda's anger radiating off of her, I didn't even need her powers to tell what kind of mood she was in. "Fine, how many people have you slept with then?"

"The bottles not on me, so I don't have to answer that." Pietro answered back like the smart-ass he was. Wanda sighed and lifted up her hands, using her powers to spin the bottle fast and have it land with the lid end facing Pietro.

"Truth or dare, Piet?"

"Da-"

"Did you say truth? Okay, how many people have you fucking slept with?" Wanda really wasn't in the mood for dicking around. I hadn't seen her that angry before and it kinda scared me, but in a funny way. I was desperately trying not to laugh at the situation, but I definitely wasn't alone. "I'll know if you're lying."

It was obvious that Pietro didn't want to say the real number, but, as Wanda had said, he wouldn't be able to lie. He stared at her as if to say 'I'm tired of this shit.' However, I could tell that he would answer the question. "Seven." he admitted, hanging his head a little, knowing that he was going to get slain by Wanda.

"Right," Wanda began, not acting remotely surprised by his reply. "so how can you go on at me for sleeping with fewer people than you have? I may be your little sister, but I'm not as precious as you think. You don't own me, Piet."

Her outburst surprised everyone a little, but I guess I would be tired of my brother if he was constantly looking after me. Pietro looked really guilty, but Wanda was the one who apologised first. "I'm sorry." she said, softly, getting to her feet.

"No, I'm sorry." he said, sounding like he had sobered up a lot since earlier. Wanda stopped as soon as she stood up, listening to what he was saying. "I've been really overprotective of you and...I need to let you go. I know I do."

Wanda sighed and moved next to him, crouching down to place her hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. We can talk about this tomorrow, but don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"Okay." he whispered, nodding. Wanda kissed his forehead and smiled, sighing as she stood up and gave a smile to everyone else.

"Goodnight, everyone." After we all said goodbye to her, we returned to the game. I know it was bad, but I couldn't stop thinking about Pietro's number. Seven? I was kind of surprised at the number. I expected him to be a complete fuckboy, but his number surprised me. For being in his mid-twenties, seven wasn't a bad number. I was very glad that nobody had asked me my number.

I saw Pietro reach forward and spin the bottle around. Natasha went for another shot and I have no idea how because I felt like I was going to throw up if had another shot. The bottle slowed and as the bottle slower I came to the realisation that I was going to be picked. A satisfying smile settled on Pietro's face and I was seriously concerned that he was going to do an evil laugh.

"Anna, truth or dare?" Pietro asked. No. I knew that he would ask me about the number of people I had slept with, so I had to go with the only remaining option.

"Dare." I replied, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. Knowing him, he would probably ask me to jump off the edge of the building. I was positively ecstatic to hear what he was going to say...so excited...

"Give me that kiss that I wanted earlier." _Oh shit._

 **So, not too intense like people wanted, but I'm not going to ramp up the heat immediately. Again, apologies for not updating for FOREVER!**

 **Please review, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see in the future chapters. Also, Bucky and Wanda are going to be shipped when he's involved. Hell yeah! Thank you for reading and have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Response to reviews (THANK YOU!):**

 **Princess2018** \- Thank you for your review :)

 **black widow** \- I love Clintasha so much

 **Thesamemistakes** \- Clintasha and Captainhill are two of my favourite ships

 **Katie MacAlpine -** Sorry for not posting in so long! HERE IS ONE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! Haha! Thank you so much for being so interested though :) Really appreciate it.

 **Shaz -** Thank you so much for reviewing, I love that you think it's really funny and cute. Thank you for giving me such positive feedback!

 **Actualdemon -** Thank you to that one guest that was very understanding of my situation. Appreciate it muchly.

 **Anna POV**

Kiss him? I almost scoffed. Could he get any more predictable? He was laughing to himself, but quickly shut up when I grabbed his shirt and did exactly as he asked. I would be lying if I said I hated it. It was brief, only lasting a second or two, and he was too shocked to actually respond and kiss me back.

I let go of him and all the Avengers were either smirking, laughing or in shock, just like Pietro was. I shrugged. "What? I'm not the type of person to go back on a dare," I said, quickly pouring myself another shot and downing it. I wondered what Wanda would think of it.

My eyes then flicked to Pietro who had his eyebrow raised at me. It wasn't that big of a deal, it was practically a peck. Our lips hardly merged at all due to him not responding. I spun the bottle and it landed on Rhodey.

"Rhoddesss, truth or dare?" I asked, starting to feel the affects of the Asgardian alcohol. I was tipsy at most.

"Let's go with dare," he said with a smirk. He was a little pissed too. I looked around the room wondering who it would be most interesting for him to kiss. I knew he was heterosexual, but if he was homosexual, I would have him heading straight for Tony. Then the idea formulated in my mind.

"Kiss Natasha," I dared and he rolled his eyes. Nat laughed a little to herself and got on her knees to lean across the table.

"This is a stupid game," he chuckled, lifting his hand to touch Natasha's face. As they got closer, I could see Clint's face slightly in shock. They both leaned diagonally to kiss each other, which was more intimate than the kiss I had shared with Pietro who was currently laughing at what was going on.

They kissed slowly as Light It Up by Major Lazer played in the background. Tony whooped and there were a few whistles around the room. Both of them had their eyes shut and it was difficult to know if they were using tongues or not. I could see the mix of emotions on Clint's face - disbelief, sadness and anger. Poor fellow.

They broke apart after ten seconds and were greeted to a round of applause from everyone, Clint's less enthusiastic than the rest of the group. "Why thank you," Rhodes said, pretending to tip a hat on his head.

I laughed and watched as he spun the bottle in the centre of the table. The games continued for the next fifteen minutes with more and more alcohol being consumed. Nobody else had to kiss anyone, apart from Pepper kissing Tony, but I found out that Tony was part of the mile high club (with multiple entries), Natasha once drank a whole bottle of alcohol and Pepper once asked a woman if she was pregnant when she wasn't.

We were laughing at Pepper's admission when we received the phone call. "Hey, look who it is!" Stark said, picking up his phone to answer it. "Hey little lady,"

We all watched Stark as he smirk grew more and more as the conversation went on. "Great," he said, looking out the window. "Tell JARVIS to hurry your ass up here, we'll stay for a bit and then leave? Cool."

He put the phone down and smiled to himself. We all raised our eyebrows, waiting for him to tell us. "Who was that?" Clint asked and he simply nodded towards the elevator.

As soon as our heads were turned, the elevator pinged and there was a woman standing there. "Darcy!" Nat shouted excitedly and ran towards the girl who must've been in her late 20's. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress, her breasts (must've been Es at least) practically spilling out of them. She was definitely the going out type of girl.

I heard Clint whistle while Pietro's eyeballs might as well have been popping out of his brain. "God daaaaayym, girl. Slaying it," Tony shouted, which roused a smile from the girl as she walked towards us. Always she said with a shrug.

"So Darcy, this is Pietro and Anna," Natasha introduced. I smiled and watched as her eyes lay on Pietro a little too long for my liking.

"Nice to meet you all," she said with a smile, her red lipstick looking like perfection on her face.

"Someone gonna have a party without me?" A voice could be heard from the back of the room and I saw Sam walking towards us.

"Where have you been, man?" Clint asked as he slapped hands with Sam.

Sam groaned. "Just finished off some paperwork I had to do." His eyes drifted to Darcy. "And who is this?" he said. I rolled my eyes at his lack of subtly. _Seriously, did her figure just control everybody somehow?_

"Darcy Lewis," she answered with a smirk. She looked him up and down and added "but you can call me Darcy." Sam chuckled and I could see in his eyes that he saw her as a challenge. Sam liked his challenges with women.

"Now that everybody is gathered, it's a perfect time to announce that Darcy and I have figured out a plan for tonight," Tony announced. "We are going to drink here, get shit-faced, go to a club and then get cheesy fries before coming back here to sleep in the Big Room." A few cheers went around the group and I raised my glass of Asgardian vodka and coke. The Big Room was a huge room that Stark created that allows us all to sleep in the same place.

 _Fuck, I need to get more drunk if Darcy was going to be here all night making me feel shit, even if it isn't really her fault._

We chatted for a while, most of the boys talking to Darcy. Pepper, Natasha and I occupied ourselves talking about random things like press, Avengers missions and drinking.

"How about we leave in 15?" Rhodes suggested and the group agreed, everyone going to their separate rooms. The girls grabbed dresses from their rooms and then gathered in mine. I don't know why we all decided to meet in mine, but Natasha said mine looked the cleanest and she wanted to explore the types of clothes I had. That was apparently the best reason why. I didn't mind though, I loved having the girls around me when getting ready, which had only been once before tonight.

Pepper, Wanda, who had decided to join us getting ready, and Darcy were all situated on my bed while Natasha helped me pick an outfit. "Tonight is a great opportunity to impress him?" she suggested, looking through my glares.

Oh fuck, she knew. "Who?" I asked, acting like I didn't have a crush on Pietro. What was Wanda going to think if she found out? All I had to do was deny it. Wanda was looking at us, confused.

"Yes..." Pepper said with a raised eyebrow, also confused. "Who?" Dammit. I glared at Natasha who simply shrugged at me.

She gave me a disbelieved look. "Come on, you gotta admit it at some point." I turned back to the clothes I was choosing through.

"Should I wear a dress?" I asked, deciding to focused on picking an outfit instead.

Wanda stood up and walked towards me. "Is this to do with Pietro?" I looked at her with slightly widened eyes.

"Wanda, you knew?" I couldn't have her knowing. She probably read my mind and found out. What was I supposed to do? Keep denying it. Shit, I just asked if she knew. God, I'm stupid.

"Wait, what's going on?" Pepper asked. She wasn't the only one confused, I was too as well as Wanda and Darcy. Natasha seemed to know more than I did.

"You like Pietro?" Darcy asked. She shook her head. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I'll stay away from him." A smirk grew on her face. "Sam's more my type anyway."

"Damn..." I sighed, thinking about the mess of the situation. I turned to the girls who were now all stood around me. "I don't know how I feel about him. I don't want to intrude on him and I didn't know how Wanda would react. I haven't known him for too long and pursuing anything with him might mess up the team dynamic as well. I just..." I shook my head. "It might be a bad idea."

"It could also be a great idea," Darcy said with a smile. I liked her better knowing she didn't like Pietro in that way, which made me feel like my friendship standards were quite low. I blamed it on the drink. I also blamed how much I was talking on the amount I had drunk.

"Look, if it feels right tonight, then I would say go for it," Pepper said, shrugging one of her shoulders.

I turned to Wanda. "Would you be okay if anything did happen between us?" I didn't want Wanda to feel uncomfortable if I made a move on her brother.

Wanda shook her head and smiled, which relieved me a little. "I'd only be happy if it happened with a girl like you."

"Awwww, that's so cute," Darcy said, leaning back on the bed and giggling, nearly flashing her underwear to all of the girls. It didn't make much of a difference, because I was in my underwear as well. And I still needed to decide on what to wear.

"How do you even go about it? Like, I think he's cute and funny, but I don't wanna tie him down and-"

"That's the best way to go about it, what are you talking about?" Natasha said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "You know what I mean," I replied, searching through the dresses in my wardrobe, half of them that have been bought by Pepper and most I had never worn.

"Just be yourself?" Pepper suggested, walking to look through some other clothes.

"I've been doing that the whole time and he hasn't seemed to notice me." I heard Natasha snort and Wanda laughed to herself. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her reaction.

"Just don't focus yourself on getting with him," Darcy said, placing a hand on her hip. "If there's a fit person out there besides him, go grab 'em."

"Amen," Wanda agreed and we all chuckled together.

"What about this?" Pepper asked before I could say anything. She held up a mid-length, blue dress with a golden sheer sleeves.

"It's beautiful," I admired, not even realising it was in my wardrobe.

"But you can't go out in that," Darcy said, almost analysing the dress with her eyes. "It's too short and doesn't show enough cleavage."

"She's right, you need something sluttier," Pepper said.

"Apparently standards go out the window when you go clubbing." My statement was met with silence and a few shrugs as if to say that my words were true. I needed some more shots.

"This looks good," Natasha said, pulling out some kind of black thing. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I slipped it on and realised how beautiful it was. Well, it was also slutty.

It was a holterneck dress that crossed at the front, tying up at the back of my neck. The material skimmed over my breasts, not that there was under there, before it formed into a normal tight fit dress at my that stopped just below my ass. Perfect for clubbing.

"You look fit as fuck," Darcy complimented, but her eyes watched me in a slightly hungry way. "Are you bi?"

"I like cock too much for that, but I've kissed a few girls."

"Shame," she said with a shrug. I stuck my tongue out at her and winked. She sexily winked back at me and strutted to the mirror to check herself hair out.

"Right, let me put some heels and some lipstick on and we'll go." I smeared my Body Shop lipstick across my face, surprisingly well for being tipsy, and slipped on some beautiful black heels. I grabbed my clutch bag and money.

Natasha smirked at my full look as we got to my bedroom door. "Let's go out tonight and bag some boys, Avengers or otherwise."

 **I'm back baby, I wanna post once a week and I would love to have as much support as I did when posting these chapter!**

 **I seriously do apologise for not being able to update soon enough. Ive been REALLY BUSY, so I'm so sorry. Please review, because it means so much to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Response to reviews:**

 **Guest - Yaaaassss, I'm back and very excited to be. I feel like this story is my guilty pleasure.**

 **Avengin popcorn - I maaaayyy do Clintasha you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

I felt like I looked like fire. Sometimes when I get dressed up to go out, I look a bit shit and feel the same way too. Either I'm not in the mood to drink or the people around me are being a pain, but tonight was not the way I felt. I felt on top of the world.

"You drunk enough yet?" Darcy asked me as we headed for the living room. I was just coming up to the toll that took me from tipsy to drunk.

"One more shot should do." We made our way into the living room where the boys were nowhere to be found. We sat down on the sofa and I saw Natasha pull out her phone to text someone.

"Crap, I need mine," I muttered to myself. I stood up, a little warily and made my way towards the doors back to the bedrooms.

"Where are yo-"

"Phone!" I called back before Pepper could finish. I made my way to my room and grabbed the phone that was still lying on the table where I left it. As I was walking out, I saw my reflection in the mirror. My makeup was little, only the lipstick really. I didn't like wearing too much makeup, even on a night out. I had foundation on, but that was purely to cover the red cheeks I would get from dancing in the club.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and took a breath. My outfit was provocative, I knew that, but I felt like throwing everything away for the night. I feel like I deserved that after all the work I had done over the past few weeks with the Avengers. I needed a night to let loose.

I winked in the mirror and headed out, slipping my phone into a handy side pocket that I found whilst walking back. I opened the double doors to see the girls on the sofas and the boys standing next to them. I looked down at the floor as I walked towards them - I didn't wanna trip and fall.

"Daym, Anna," I heard Sam whisper. I smirked to myself and looked at my girls as I got to the table.

"Fellas," I greeted, flicking my eyes briefly over them all. I set out nine shot glasses.

"What are you doing?" Darcy whispered with a little giggle.

I grabbed the Asgardian liquor and quickly poured it across all the shots - Tony, Rhodes, Clint, Sam, Pietro, Darcy, Pepper, Nat and I. Tonight would be playful.

"The last one to down their shot has three shots of normal vodka," I announced, causing everyone to quickly reach forward and grab a shot. I watched as they all downed their shots. I smirked when they finished.

"Whoops," I said, pouring out three vodka shots in three of the empty glasses. I picked up my Asgardian shot I hadn't drunk and then immediately downed the three normal vodka shots. _FUCK!_ I thought after the second Vodka shot. It was awful, but I was determined not to flinch. I slammed the final shot glass on the table and then stood up.

"I'm out, but play one more game for luck," I said, filling up the shot glasses again with Asgardian alcohol. The thing about Asgardian alcohol was that it was delicious, but affected you about three times more than a vodka shot.

"I'm being prepared this time," Clint said, positioning himself right in front of one of the glasses, hand prepped.

"Go!" I shouted, once all the shots were filled, laughing to myself as I watched them all take the shots.

Pepper was the one who lost this time. "Pietro has an unfair advantage!" she shouted, frowning at the Sokovian. Pietro stuck his tongue out at her in response like a mature adult. He did have an unfair advantage, I agreed. He was the first one to put his shot glass down, a blue trail left in it's wake.

"Pep," I said, sliding over the three shots.

"But-"

"Sorry, love. Thems the rules," Tony said, putting both his hands up before reaching one hand to grab the Asgardian alcohol and downing it by the tip.

"Tony!" Darcy said with a laugh, grabbing the bottle from him. A bit of alcohol dribbled down his lip from how quickly Darcy took the bottle away. I thought she was going to tell him off, but she actually took a few gulps herself. "You need to save some for the rest of us."

Pepper downed her three shots incredibly quickly, wanting to get away from the feeling of the vodka burning down her throat. She groaned and shook her head quickly. "So disgusting."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the Stark Industries CEO. "Come on, Pepper. You're made of stronger stuff." My jaw fell to the floor when she picked up the vodka bottle and took a few gulps (very big gulps) from the top of it. All of us were silent as we watched the woman in awe.

"Shit," Tony whispered, watching her down about a quarter of the bottle. When she finished, she slammed the bottle on the table and shrugged.

"We going?" she asked, sounding perfectly sober, and stood up. As she headed to the door, I realised she wasn't really asking us whether we were going, but telling us. We all stood up and headed to the elevator. Okay, I was feeling quite pissed now.

I nearly tripped as we went up the three steps to the elevator. Thankfully, somebody managed to catch me. Of course, it just had to be Pietro, didn't it.

"Hello there," I said, attempting and failing to do a British accent. I don't know why I had the inkling to do the accent and made the decision to never try it again.

"What...accent was that?" he asked, keeping a hold of my arm as we walked over to the elevator.

"I don't even know," I replied, shaking my head that was feeling very buzzed. The alcohol was definitely taking its effect.

"Isn't it sad how fish don't know dogs exist?" Pepper said to Tony who stared blankly at his partner.

"Pet fish might know that dogs exist, hun," he reasoned, but she shook her head.

"But what about all the other fish?" she said, starting to tear up. Tony looked over at me and mouthed 'help'. All of us were trying not to laugh loudly as we listened to Pepper talking about why fish matter.

"I don't think she had much for dinner," Natasha said, watching the woman. Poor Pepper.

We got out at the bottom floor to see Happy there, not looking very Happy. "Happy, why d'you never look 'appy?" I asked, feeling my words mush together to form some kind of drunken sentence. This was going to be a long night.

"Someone needs to guard the tower when-" I got distracted by the toffees on the front desk and picked one up, shoving it in my mouth when I had taken the wrapper off.

"Mmmm," I hummed, the toffee tasting like the best thing in the world. Then my mind switched to food. We needed cheesy chips after the night out, that was a must.

"Happy?" I said turning around. My eyes widened when I realised he was standing right in front of me.

"Yes?" he asked, tilting his head in my direction. I tilted mine too with a slight frown. Maybe this was polite?

"Can you order some cheesy chips for when we are back please?" I asked, knowing that if we went after cheesy chips in town someone would notice us.

He nodded and picked up his tablet. "I will get right on that. Have a good night," Happy said.

I threw my hands up in the air in a jazz hand style and shouted "I will!" before running off to the door where the others were outside. Fuck, I was such a mess. Why did I think that it was sexy to down a bunch of shots? Who was I even doing it for?

Stark was speaking in front of everyone, talking to the photographers. I looked at Pietro a little worried at the number of flashing cameras. "Pietro," I whispered and he frowned down at me.

"Yes?" he answered, looking at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"I'm quite drunk, the lights are hurting my eyes,"

"Then just look at me?" he said, flicking his hair to the side in a camp way and raising an eyebrow. I guffawed a laugh and a few of the Avengers look at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and was thankful I wore foundation over my red cheeks.

The team all clambered into a limousine, trying to avoid the lights from the cameras. I practically fell into the limo. _Yes, I am definitely quite tipsy now._

"Jesus, Anna," Darcy said, laughing at me as I practically crawled in.

"Don't laugh at me unless you want an ass whooping tomorrow in the gym," I warned, pointing my finger to the ceiling. My hair was in the way of where I was looking. I managed to get it out of the way and crawled over to the free seat next to Darcy.

"I have a feeling you're not going to want to go to the gym tomorrow," Clint said, laughing at me. I just flipped him a middle finger and settled in the seat.

By the time we got to the club, it was nearly midnight. The night was still young though. I was no more drunk or sober by the time I got to the club. "Be elegant," Pepper reminded me as she slid out of the door, cameras flashing outside.

I took a breath and shuffled to the end of the seats to get out. Pietro winked at me. "Try and not break your ankles in those heels," he quipped before stepping out of the vehicle. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to stand. It was a sea of flashing lights and I put my hand up to block the brightness.

I felt an arm grab my right-hand side and when I turned, I realised it was Natasha, smiling at me. "Come on," she said, pulling me towards...somewhere. The flashing lights calmed down and I smiled at Nat.

"Thanks, sorry, I had no clue what was going on there."

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it," was all she said in reply. I followed her as she led us to the rest of the group. We were waiting in a short line for our photos to be taken by professionals. I looked at the others who didn't seem that worried about it. Steve was currently out there wearing a suit and absolutely rocking it.

"Will you go out with me, Nat?" Clint asked with pouted lips. Natasha, who was soberer than Clint, rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she huffed, threading her arm through his as they walked onto the carpet. They posed together with Clint's arm behind Natasha's back. They looked sweet together.

"Want to go out with me?" Pietro asked from beside me. Instead of sounding like his usual cocky self, he sounded a little nervous. He looked it too.

"Uh...sure," I replied, smiling at him. "Are you nervous then?" I asked, wondering if that was why he was asking.

He looked down at the ground and shrugged. "I've never posed for them before."

I smiled and put my hand on his forearm. "It's easy. Just put your arm behind my back. You'll get the hang of it."

"NEXT!" Somebody shouted and I looked at the man next to me with a clipboard. "Yes, you. Go," he said, gesturing for us to walk onto the red carpet. The cameras weren't as intense, but the noise was insane. People were practically shouting questions at us. I looked up at Pietro and felt a little calmer.

He smiled down at me and slipped his arm behind my hand, settling it on the side of my hip. I smiled at the cameras and slipped my arm behind his back as well. There would be rumours, we knew there would be, but at that moment...well, I couldn't give a fuck. It was exhilarating being in front of the cameras. I turned my body a little towards Pietro so my side could be seen, but part of me just wanted to be closer to him. It was fun.

I giggled and stopped myself from placing a hand on his chest. "What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing," I said too quickly and looked up at him with a smirk. He shook his had and grinned at me. Gosh, his smile was gorgeous.

"NEXT!" I heard the clipboard man shout. We quickly hurried from the carpet and let Sam pose for the cameras.

"Ha, that was so funny," I said to Pietro unhooking my arm from his hold. As we entered the club, I noticed that he didn't let go of his hold on my back.

"Gurl, let's go shake that bootay," Sam shouted. I was laughing at antics and followed him inside. Pietro and I were the last two Avengers to come off of the red carpet, so we all headed inside.

"WHOO!" Darcy shouted, grabbing Sam's arm and practically dragging him into the club.

"Bloody hell," I whispered to Pietro. He laughed at me and we headed inside after them. It was going to be an interesting night.

 **Love you all! I feel like this chapter was a bit crap, to be honest. Please give feedbaacckkk! Thank you :)**


End file.
